WAITING
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Menunggu seseorang? Atau membuat seseorang menunggu?"/"Jelas dua-duanya menyakitkan"/"Kalau aku lebih suka menunggu"/EXO AU FICTION/Spin Off "US"/Bagaimana hubungan senior dan junior itu?/ChanKai/ChanyeolxKai/ChanyeolxJongin/Ini BL GAES, nonfujo menyingkir saja.


XXX===XXX

WAITING

XXX===XXX

Cast : EXO Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, Drama.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO dan para membernya bukan punya saya. FANFIKSI INI PUNYA SAYA /karungin/?/

Summary : "Mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Menunggu seseorang? Atau membuat seseorang menunggu?"/"Jelas dua-duanya menyakitkan"/"Kalau aku lebih suka menunggu"/EXO AU FICTION/Spin Off "US"/Bagaimana hubungan senior dan junior itu?/ChanKai/ChanyeolxKai/ChanyeolxJongin/Ini BL GAES, yang nonfujo menyingkir saja

XXX===XXX

WAITING

XXX===XXX

" _Mana yang lebih menyakitkan?_

 _Menunggu seseorang_

 _Atau membuat seseorang menunggu?"_

"Jelas dua-duanya menyakitkan" suara riang itu sedikit mengganggu pendengaran Chanyeol. Namja itu menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, jelas dia mengabaikan suara dari arah belakangnya itu. "Iya kan? Chanyeol-ssi?".

"Baca sampai selesai, jangan mengubah karya orang sembarangan".

"Aku sudah baca 3 buku Dazai Osamu saat di Jepang dulu. Yang ini juga" sebuah buku tersodor dari atas kearah wajah seriusnya. Chanyeol makin risih. Berdecak kemudian menepisnya. "Kembali sana ke ruanganmu, bocah. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi tingkah bodohmu".

"Aku bosan, sunbaeeee~~" rengekan itu dibarengi guncangan anarkis pada kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"JONGIN-".

"SSSTTTTT!" Chanyeol mendesah kesal. Dia bergumam maaf pada staff lain di ruangan itu. Jongin terkekeh. Kemudian sebelum tatapan tajam terarah padanya, dia segera pergi mengendap dari sana.

"Bocah bodoh itu" Chanyeol berucap gusar. Jelas saja. Mau dipindah sejauh apapun ruangannya, bocah blonde itu akan tetap mengunjungi ruangan tempatnya bekerja untuk sekedar menjahilinya.

"'Run, Melos!', karya Dazai Osamu" tangannya memegang buku yang tadi dibawa Jongin. Dia sudah membacanya sejak cetakan pertama keluar. Katanya buku bagus yang bercerita soal persahabatan yang mengharukan. Memang buku bagus sih. Dia cukup suka juga.

"Kalau aku lebih suka menunggu".

Ucapannya terbawa angin pengap ruangan editor.

XXX===XXX

"Kencan buta?" alis Chanyeol berkerut sementara sosok blonde yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya tampak berbinar.

"Benar sekali. Para wanita dari staff accounting minta dikenalkan dengan staff editor" Seokjin berkata ceria seperti biasa. Chanyeol tak habis pikir. HRD mana yang suka menjodohkan para karyawan satu sama lain seperti Seokjin.

"Aku tidak ikut".

"Ehhh?! Kau harus ikut, sunbae- eh, maksudku Chanyeol-ssi" Jongin menyuarakan kekecewaannya terhadap penolakan Chanyeol. "Ayolah, aku juga ikut, kok".

"Justru karena kau ikut aku semakin tidak mau" Chanyeol mendengus, memang benar begitu. Yang ada dia hanya akan kesal saat melihat Setan Blonde itu digandrungi banyak perempuan.

"Yah, aku tidak memaksamu sih. Tapi datang saja kalau mau, ya?" Seokjin menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum pergi meniggalkan dua sosok yang duduk berdampingan di kantin kantor itu.

"Tenang saja, Seokjin hyung. Aku akan membuatnya ikut" Jongin berteriak kearahnya dan ditanggapi kikikan serta lambaian tangan. Chanyeol menatap kesal ke arah Jongin. "Apa sih" respon itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada sikap Jongin yang seenaknya. Sementara namja 24 tahun itu cuma menatapnya polos seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Kau harus ikut" ucapnya kemudian, di sela sesapannya pada sedotan yang menancap di botol kecil susu pisangnya. "Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga".

"Ya sudah. Tidak ikut saja, sama denganku".

"Aaaa~ sunbae, _onegai~ -Tolong-_ " logat anehnya kambuh lagi disertai tatapan memelas dan rengekan khas bocah SD. Chanyeol menatapnya makin risih. "Gunakan bahasa yang bisa kumengerti jika bicara denganku".

"Kumohon. Please~ Aku- hmmm-" jeda sebentar. Jongin kelihatan memikirkan cara apa yang bisa dia pakai untuk membuat Chanyeol tertarik dengan hal ini. "Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi".

"Tidak butuh. Aku bisa beli sendiri".

"Sunbae, please~ Bagaimana kalau cuma sebentar? Sungguh, hanya sebentar saja. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Seokjin hyung yang sudah susah-susah mengundangmu?".

"Susah dari mana? Dia melihat kita tadi dan kau yang membuatnya kesini dan memberi ajakan" Jongin meringis. Iya sih, tadi dia menyapa namja itu dan beginilah hasilnya. "Bagaimana kalau menemaniku?".

"Heh?! Memangnya kau bocah SD?".

" _Mou~_ aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujukmu".

"Menyerah saja" Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. Chanyeol bersumpah dia kesulitan menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum. "Aku maunya pergi denganmu" suara itu sangat pelan tapi Chanyeol beruntung telinganya cukup tajam untuk menangkap kalimat itu. Chanyeol merona sekilas, entah kenapa dia senang dengan kata-kata barusan.

"Baiklah. Cuma 10 menit".

"A-APA?! Itu sebentar sekali".

"Kalau begitu satu menit" pipi Jongin menggembung sebelah. Seniornya ini kadang bisa jadi lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya sendiri. "Deal?".

"O-Okay" jadilah sabtu pekan itu mereka berdua berada dalam mobil Chanyeol sepulang kerja menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Seokjin sebagai tempat blind date.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga?" Seokjin tertawa pelan melihat Chanyeol diujung pintu. Namja tinggi itu mengiyakan dengan nada malas.

"Bujukanku berhasil" Jongin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Seokjin. Membuat namja dengan senyum lembut itu terkekeh. "Ya, kau hebat soal bujuk membujuk".

"Dasar bocah" Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Jongin dan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan karaoke itu.

"Itu sakit, sunbae" Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Mungkin dia akan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan menindas bocah setan itu disela acara tidak penting ini nanti.

"Sehun tidak datang ya?".

"Kau mengundang Sehun juga?" Seokjin mengangguk antusias, dia tertawa kemudian. "Cukup banyak gadis di kantor kita yang tertarik padanya. Tidak ada salahnya kan kuundang juga?".

"Dia tidak akan tertarik dengan ini" Seokjin memandang Jongin bingung. "Dia lebih tertarik pada-".

"Pada tokoh fiksi dua dimensi" lanjutan dari Chanyeol mengundang wajah heran Seokjin dan Jongin. Jongin terutama, wajahnya lebih seperti berkata 'Hei, bicara apa kau?' pada Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu menggendikkan bahunya.

"Dia memang lebih cinta pada karya-karya dan mengesampingkan hal semacam ini kan?" kalimat itu diiyakan kemudian oleh Jongin.

"Selamat malam" suara heboh dan bisikan ringan datang satu persatu kemudian. Para wanita staff accounting datang. Ada 4 wanita yang datang dari keseluruhan undangan. Seokjin mengundang masing-masing 6 pria dan wanita termasuk dirinya sendiri tapi yang ada di ruangan itu hanya 4 wanita dan mereka bertiga.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka Seolhyun dan Bomi menolak undanganku" Seokjin berucap dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. Beberapa diantara mereka terkekeh, Jongin juga. Chanyeol menatap jengah pada laki-laki seumurannya itu.

"Tapi aku datang kan, Seokjin oppa?" wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu menatap satu persatu lelaki diruangan itu genit. Chanyeol sedikit merinding dengan itu, dia berdeham demi menetralisir rasa tidak enak yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan.

"Oh, aku sangat senang karena kau datang Eunji. Baiklah. Mari kita berkenalan satu persatu" Chanyeol memilih menyebutkan nama pertama. Ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan 10 menit segera berlalu jadi dia bisa cepat keluar dari tempat yng menurutnya pengap itu. Jongin kemudian, lalu Seokjin. Dia cukup mendengarkan. Wanita yang tadi bicara manja pada Seokjin adalah Eunji, sebelahnya gadis mungil bernama Jimin. Duduk tepat di seberangnya adalah Luna, dia cukup cantik dan tampak seperti wanita yang lembut. Lalu satu orang lagi yang sejak awal sudah menempel tepat di sebelah Jongin, namanya MinAh. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu bahkan sudah berani menggelayut di lengan kiri Jongin.

'Playboy nya masih saja ketara' Chanyeol membatin. Tatapannya berusaha menghindar dari kedua sosok itu tapi nyatanya dia selalu melirik lagi kesana. Jongin memang terkenal mudah dekat dengan wanita. Dari dulu dia selalu di cap player dan Chanyeol merasa biasa saja dengan itu. Dia memang begitu jadi menyangkal julukan itu juga percuma.

Sepertinya gadis bernama MinAh menaruh perhatian khusus pada Jongin. Bocah blonde itu juga tampak antusias. Chanyeol berkali-kali meneguk asal kaleng birnya. Dia rasa ini sudah 10 menit berlalu tapi cukup sulit untuk mencari cara keluar.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku ada janji di sekitar sini jadi aku akan pergi" Chanyeol bangkit dan tampak wajah kecewa dari semua orang disana.

"Ini bahkan belum dimulai" Seokjin berucap kecewa. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Maaf, Seokjin. Aku benar-benar lupa".

"Sunbae- kau benar-benar deh" Jongin menatapnya kesal. Chanyeol malah semakin ingin seger pergi dari sana. Ini sudah lewat dari 10 menit yang dia janjikan tapi bocah itu meminta lebih.

"Ingat 'perjanjian' kita, bocah?".

"Astaga" Jongin tampak gusar. Dia bangkit kemudian, tangannya bergerak menarik lengan kiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya keluar dengan cepat. Chanyeol jelas terkejut. Harusnya bocah ini benar-benar setuju dengan perjanjian mereka waktu itu jadi hal semacam ini sebenarnya tidak diperlukan.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah, heran. Jongin menghempaskan tangan besarnya saat mereka berdua berada di ujung lorong panjang, tempat beberapa mesin minuman berderet rapi.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, bocah. Aku hanya akan berada disini selama 10 menit kemudian pergi. Itu kesepakatannya".

"Aku mengajakmu juga karena punya tujuan, tahu".

"Apa? Pasti tidak penting".

"Kau- kau dari dulu selalu sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kenal satu atau dua wanita?!" Chanyeol terkekeh setelahnya. Dia menyeringai aneh, tatapannya membuat Jongin merasa lebih kesal daripada sebelumnya. "Aku bukan kau, bocah" tangan Chanyeol terangkat, menyentil kening Jongin dan membuat suara kesakitan lirih dari sosok itu.

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin dekat dengan siapapun".

"Kau bohong".

"Jangan sok tahu".

"Tapi-".

"Aku pergi, okay? Nikmati kencanmu" lidah Jongin kelu saat hendak meneriakkan nama seniornya. Tatapannya lurus pada punggung tegap yang menjauh itu.

" _Usotsuki_ " –Pembohong-.

XXX===XXX

Chanyeol agak terkejut saat satu nomer tidak dikenal mengiriminya pesan.

' _Halo'_ satu kata dengan emoticon senyum. Dia agak takut jika itu adalah stalker tapi setelahnya satu pesan lagi masuk dan berkata jika dia adalah Luna, gadis staff accounting yang dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu di kencan buta. Ah, dia bahkan tidak benar-benar ikut sebab pulang setelah 10 menit pertama.

Gadis itu mengajaknya berkenalan. Boleh saja, Chanyeol bukan tipe yang dingin pada perempuan. Dia punya kakak perempuan jadi mustahil baginya untuk bersikap buruk pada mereka.

' _Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu_ ' okay, kalimat ini bisa berarti banyak hal bagi Chanyeol. Kenal dalam konteks sebagai teman atau lebih dan Chanyeol jujur tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal ini. Daripada salah menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menulis 'Ya' sebagai balasan. Walau setelahnya gadis itu tidak kunjung menjawab pesannya. Bukan masalah besar.

Desahan nafas terdengar. Chanyeol meregangkan tangannya tepat didepan laptopnya. Masih ada banyak naskah yang belum dia revisi baik dari penulis-penulis jeniusnya atau dari beberapa penulis baru yang dia tangani. Entah kenapa, tumben sekali dia bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Sungguh, dia baru menyelesaikan sekitar tujuh naskah cerpen dan dia sudah merasa jika kepalanya berat sebelah.

"Apa aku stres ya?" dia bergumam sendiri. Chanyeol bersumpah jika Jongin mendengar ucapannya barusan dia akan mengolok-oloknya sampai puas. 'Kau kan memang stres, sunbae. Mendekati gila mungkin' dia bisa membayangkan guyonan sarkas dengan nada bahagia terucap dari bibir sensualnya. "Dasar bodoh" dia mengatai pikirannya barusan.

Chanyeol bangkit setelah merogoh laci dan mengambil sekotak rokok dari sana. Mungkin ini bisa sedikit meringankan pikirannya jadi sesegera mungkin kakinya bergerak menuju smooking area di rooftop.

Ada beberapa orang disana saat Chanyeol tiba. Dan jujur dia tidak kenal dengan semuanya. Mau selama apapun dia berada dalam satu lingkungan dia tetap tak bisa mengenal banyak orang. Tipikal penyendiri adalah dirinya sejak masuk SMP dulu dan berlanjut bahkan saat sudah bekerja.

Persetan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berasapnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada pagar pembatas, tatapannya naik ke arah langit. Menatap awan mendung yang bergerak pelan menutupi matahari. Hujan mungkin akan turun lagi nanti sore.

"MinAh dekat dengan editor baru itu ya?" suara itu cukup jauh tapi angin membawanya mendekati telinga Chanyeol. Dia kenal nama itu, salah satu gadis di kencan buta waktu itu. Dan jelas editor baru yang dimaksud adalah Jongin.

"Ya, menyebalkan sekali. Padahal aku sudah mengincarnya sejak dulu".

"Peringatkan saja. Lagipula dia tidak kelihatan seperti namja yang kuat".

"Benar. Kelihatannya memang mencolok dan suka menggoda wanita. Itu menyebalkan".

"Berisik" suara berat itu bersamaan dengan asap menguar. Tiga laki-laki di dekatnya menoleh, Chanyeol acuh. Dia paling benci dengan laki-laki payah yang suka membicarakan orang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku ternyata sekantor dengan laki-laki menjijikkan yang suka bergosip seperti wanita" puntung rokok itu jatuh dari tangannya. Sepatu Chanyeol menapak tepat diatasnya, menginjaknya sampai benda itu setipis lembaran kertas dan sisa tembakaunya keluar berantakan.

"Daripada membicarakan orang lebih baik perbaiki penampilanmu. Ah, atau mau kubelikan rok?".

"A-APA-" salah satu dari mereka emosi tapi dua temannya menahan. Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa Chanyeol dan memilih tidak mencari keributan dengannya. Ketiganya pergi kemudian, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini mengambil batang ketiga dari kotak rokoknya.

"Kau apakan mereka, sunbae?" ah, suara itu makin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Sumber emosinya barusan. Si blonde menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak mengantongi kembali kotak rokoknya. Diambilnya satu batang putih itu dari sana dan menyuruh Chanyeol kembali memasukkannya. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyalakan pematiknya pada benda yang terapit diantara dua bibirnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau merokok".

"Aku juga, kupikir kau sudah berhenti saat lulus".

"Itu artinya kau tahu, bodoh" Jongin terkikik. Pematik milik Chanyeol berada ditangannya sekarang, dia menyalakannya untuk rokoknya sendiri sebelum mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau jadi anak nakal".

"Kau yang mengajariku" Chanyeol tertawa, bibirnya terbuka dan asap keluar dari sana. Dia sedikit menyesal sebab bocah ini mengikuti kebiasaan buruknya.

"Aku baru saja kecanduan. Sekitar dua tahun lalu saat masih di Jepang. Saat melakukannya aku langsung ingat padamu. Kau sering merokok di atap sekolah dulu" Jongin tersenyum disela kegiatannya. "Aku ingat sekali" lanjutan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati sosok blonde itu memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka dan nafas putih itu mengotori udara. Dan Chanyeol merasa itu adalah salah satu pemandangan indah yang hanya bisa diperlihatkan oleh Jongin.

"Aku tahu banyak yang membicarakanku. Aku juga tidak perduli" maniknya terbuka dan tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol kemudian. Bibirnya membuat segaris senyum khas, bukan seringai nakal seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan marah karena mereka membicarakanku" lalu suara tawa pelan terdengar.

'Shit!' batin Chanyeol mengumpat. Rona wajahnya disembunyikan dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Apa-apaan degupan jantung yang mendadak gila ini? Chanyeol kesal bukan main pada respon tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dia- _senang_?

"A-Aku bukan marah, bodoh. Pria yang bergosip itu menyebalkan, aku tidak suka" Chanyeol menyangkal, jelas. Dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Terserahlah" satu hisapan terakhir kemudian sebelum dia mematikan puntung rokoknya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku belum cerita ya?".

"Soal?".

"Aku pacaran dengan MinAh" ah, Chanyeol merasa sikapnya barusan benar-benar idiot. Dia tertawa kemudian, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Sunbae?".

"Ah, selamat kalau begitu" Chanyeol memberi seringai aneh disela ucapannya. Dia lupa satu hal dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dihempaskan oleh perasaan bodohnya. 'Park Chanyeol idiot' dia bahkan mengatai dirinya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Dia menyatakan perasaan, jadi kuterima saja".

' _Cukup'._

"Dia kelihatan baik kan? Cantik juga. Dia tipeku. Dia mirip mantan pacarku di Jepang dulu".

' _Ayolah, sudah cukup'._

"Berapa lama aku akan bertahan dengannya? Kuharap aku bisa sedikit 'bermain-main' dengannya nanti, haha."

' _CUKUP!'._

" _Shut up, Brat!"_ tawa Jongin hilang. Terkejut dengan perubahan Chanyeol yang mendadak. Sosok jangkung itu berjalan meninggalkannya kemudian. Mengabaikan panggilan Jongin dan berjalan masuk kepintu.

Dia berhenti didepan lift. Jongin tak kunjung berada disekitarnya. Bodohnya dia masih mengharapkan sosok manis itu mengekorinya.

"Idiot" pelan, gumaman yang bahkan hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

XXX====XXX

'Kuharap kau menyukainya' satu notes tertempel pada gelas kopi diatas meja kerjanya. Nama Luna tertulis disana. Chanyeol agak terkejut. Gadis itu mungkin menyukainya, mudah sekali ditebak.

"Hoooo, dapat hadiah?" Seokjin bersiul dibelakangnya. "Sejak awal Luna memang tertarik padamu".

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol pura-pura bodoh. Dia menyesap kopinya pelan. Seokjin tertawa pelan. "Mau ikut lagi?".

"Apa?".

"Hari ini di tempat kemarin. Bagaimana?" kencan aneh lagi. Chanyeol tertawa sekilas. Ini mungkin bodoh tapi dia agak tertarik. Mungkin wanita ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kesalnya pada setan blonde yang hobi mempermainkan perasaannya itu.

"Okay" Seokjin agak tidak percaya jika Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakannya. Tapi bertanya lebih lanjut mungkin akan membuat namja itu berubah pikiran. Memilih acuh, Seokjin keluar dari ruang editor yang tadi dilewatinya.

Saat tiba, dia adalah orang terakhir yang datang. Jongin ternyata disana juga dengan MinAh yang mendempet padanya. Gadis bernama Luna itu juga, matanya berbinar saat Chanyeol datang dan Chanyeol merasa itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"H-Hai, Chanyeol-ssi" sapaan itu canggung. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Dia duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kemudian mulai bicara hal-hal sepele seperti pekerjaan dan kesukaan masing-masing. Chanyeol bingung sejak kapan dia jadi suka melirik kearah lain daripada memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Rasanya seperti ada magnet yang menarik pandangannya menuju Jongin yang sibuk dengan MinAh.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?".

"A-Ah, ya. Maaf" Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Dia sudah beberapa kali ditanyai begitu oleh gadis ini. Luna tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa. Kupikir kau memang tidak nyaman berada disini bahkan saat acara pertama dulu".

"Kau menyadarinya ya?" Luna mengangguk. Tangannya mengangkat gelas soft drink dan menyesap sedotannya pelan. "Karena kelihatan sekali" dia berucap sambil tertawa kemudian. Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Maaf".

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apapun" saat menatapnya Chanyeol, Luna jelas tahu jika namja itu memikirkan hal lain. Dia cukup peka sebagai wanita. "Pikiranmu tidak berada bersamamu" Chanyeol terkejut. Lalu tawa terdengar darinya. Wanita ini menarik menurutnya.

"Kau sangat peka".

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian" keduanya tertawa kemudian. Luna mengusap sudut matanya yang berair, tangannya menggenggam gelas ditangannya dengan erat kemudian. Dia tersenyum, selembut senyum-senyum lainnya. "Bisa kita berteman?"

"Tentu saja" keduanya saling tersenyum.

Sekilas, jika seseorang memandang mereka tanpa tahu pembicaraannya maka yang terpikir adalah keduanya sudah menjadi pasangan. Dan itu terjadi pada sosok tan di sudut sofa. Bahkan kedua orang itu menjadi objek yang lebih menarik daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jongin~ jangan kebanyakan minum" MinAh merengek. Dia sedikit kesal sebab kekasihnya itu jadi tidak fokus sejak beberapa saat lalu. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan bergumam maaf. Tangannya berada pada pinggang MinAh dan mendekapnya erat. Gadis itu merona, makin parah saat Jongin mulai bergerak ke arah lehernya dan memberinya hembusan-hembusan hangat dari nafasnya sendiri.

"J-Jongin-" MinAh mulai tidak nyaman. Dia malu jika diperlakukan begini didepan banyak orang. Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah editor baru itu. Tawanya membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan tatapannya jadi terkejut saat tahu Jongin mulai bersikap abnormal. Atau mungkin itu adalah hal normal yang tidak pernah Chanyeol ketahui sebelumnya.

"Oi, Bocah Setan" Chanyeol bangkit menuju ke arahnya. Tangannya menarik bahu Jongin kasar, membuatnya menjauh dari MinAh yang menatapnya agak takut. "Kau mabuk ya?!" Chanyeol selalu tepat. Wajah Jongin memerah dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Tidak. Aku sehat" tangannya menepis tangan Chanyeol pada bahunya. Jelas sekali dari suaranya jika keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan barusan.

"Si bodoh ini" Chanyeol mengomel. "Ah, maaf semuanya. Dia akan jadi mengerikan saat mabuk. Boleh kubawa dia pergi?" semuanya jelas setuju. Wajah MinAh kelihatan khawatir. Jongin meronta saat Chanyeol mulai membopongnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol agak bingung. Dia ragu jika menjawab 'Ya' sebab bocah ini tidak kelihatan baik. "Mungkin" jawaban itu paling aman. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan langsung mengantarnya pulang".

"Tolong ya, Chanyeol-ssi" MinAh membungkuk sekilas pada Chanyeol dan dibalas senyuman singkat darinya. Luna menatap keduanya dari tempatnya. Pandangan bertemu sekilas dengan Chanyeol dan dia mendapat senyuman singkat dari laki-laki tinggi itu sebelum dua sosok itu pergi dari ruangan itu.

XXX===XXX

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau tidak kuat alkohol" omelan Chanyeol terdengar sepanjang jalan. Percuma sebenarnya mengingat penerima omelan justru tertidur pulas dan tak mendengar satupun perkataannya. Chanyeol berdecak. Ini kali kedua dia membawa pulang Jongin dengan kondisi begini, dan ini sangat menyebalkan.

Dia menggendong Jongin dari basement apartemen Jongin menuju kamarnya. Saat tiba didepan pintu, Chanyeol menyahut kunci di kalung Jongin dan segera membawanya masuk. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu di sofa dan mendesah kelelahan setelahnya.

"Bocah merepotkan" dia berucap marah, sementara Jongin cuma bergumam tidak jelas disela tidurnya. Rautnya melembut kemudian. Semenyebalkan apapun dia tetap bertahan dengan bocah ini. Chanyeol merasa bodoh. Senyumnya terlukis tipis diujung bibir sementara tangan besarnya mengusap surai blonde itu lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan selama ini didekatmu? Mengurusmu bahkan lebih menyusahkan daripada mengurus anak anjing" dia terkekeh kemudian sebelum menyudahi sentuhannya pada surai blonde lembut milik Jongin. "Aku pulang" dia pamit kepada udara yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"-sunbae" de javu. Saat tangan kurus itu menahan coat hitam Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Chanyeol menoleh. Namun yang dia dapati kali ini bukan sosok mengigau dengan mata tertutup. Jongin membuka mata sayunya, menatap Chanyeol dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mabuk. Tidur sana" Chanyeol selalu bicara inti masalah demi menghemat waktu, kebiasaan baik. Jongin menggeleng. Wajahnya merajuk sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Sunbae. Sunbae~~" rengekan itu membuat Chanyeol risih. Sesuatu seperti sedang mendidih didalam perutnya dan dia benci sensasi itu. Sementara tangan Jongin masih bertahan mencengkram ujung coat Chanyeol bahkan mulai menariknya. "Disini. Disini!" dia meracau. Chanyeol jelas kebingungan telebih ketika mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca sambil terus meracaukan hal-hal aneh.

"Sakit sekali-"

"Apanya?! Kau kenapa?!" Chanyeol mencengkram kedua bahu Jongin dan mengguncangnya. "Kau kenapa? Kau itu mabuk. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal aneh yang membuatku ketakutan" Chanyeol tampak marah. Dia khawatir, jelas saja kan. Orang mana yang tidak akan panik dengan keadaan semacam ini. Jongin sudah menangis tanpa sadar. Tangisannya seperti bocah yang sedih karena hal sepele. Tangannya bergerak meremas erat bagian dadanya sambil terus berucap sakit.

"Jongin!"

"Sakit sekali"

"Hei, sadarlah!" Chanyeol mengguncangnya makin keras. Jongin diam kemudian. Menatap lama ke arah wajah Chanyeol dengan bahu naik turun tak teratur, masih sesenggukan.

"Dengar. Itu cuma perasaanmu saja. Aku ingat kau tidak sakit apapun jadi mungkin-".

Suara detak jam dinding dominan terdengar. Suara tetesan air wastafel terdengar sesekali. Hanya dua suara yang mengisi ruangan itu. Atau mungkin bertambah dengan suara-suara nafas teratur atau nafas yang tercekat. Sangat sunyi, hingga keributan sepersekian detik lalu seperti tak pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali. Tatapannya turun pada sosok berjarak beberapa milimeter didepannya. Sedang menyesapi bibir bawahnya pelan dengan mata terpejam. Membuatnya mau tak mau membalas bahkan mendekap pinggang kurus milik lelaki didepannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Jongin belum melepas genggaman eratnya pada bagian depan coat Chanyeol yang ditariknya tadi.

Keduanya masih saling menghisap bibir dan bermain lidah. Suara basah aneh terdengar berkali-kali dan darah Chanyeol serasa naik kekepala seluruhnya hingga membuat kepalanya berat. Tapi dia menikmati ini.

Lumatan itu berhenti ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah tak seagresif tadi. Jongin perlahan menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih. Walau setelahnya Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, menyudahi hal yang entah kenapa bisa tiba-tiba terjadi.

Jongin tersenyum, wajahnya merah. Kemudian dia jatuh tepat didada Chanyeol dengan nafas lembut teratur. Pertanda rasa kantuk sudah berhasil merebut tubuhnya. Dia tidur. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah dan tatapan kosong seperti kesadarannya melayang diudara.

Pik.

Berkedip sekali, wajahnya merah perlahan sampai ke telinga. Ia menggenggam erat bahu Jongin dan bergerak agak kasar demi bisa melihat wajah namja tan itu. Jongin benar-benar tidur sekarang.

"A-Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?! Oi, bocah! Kau mengerjaiku ya?! Hei!" guncangan keras tidak membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Kepalanya teronggok ke sisi kiri dan tubuhnya seperti lunglai boneka. "Astaga" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Dia mengembalikan Jongin pada posisi awal dia meletakkannya. Sosok itu tidur dengan kedamaian luar biasa seolah tak terjadi apapun barusan. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, dia kesal.

Kesal karena dia menginginkan hal yang lebih dari barusan.

"Argh, Sialan!"

XXX===XXX

TBC

XXX===XXX

Setelah sekian lama spin off nya selesai walau baru satu chapter /sigh/

Tenang saja kawan, ini hanya akan sampai chapter dua kok

Review, fav, dan follownya yaaa, onegai~~

See ya next chapter /XOXO/


End file.
